Bed Bugs?
by FadedxEyes
Summary: Callie stumbles across an unexpected answer to the question everyone’s wondering, “Why is Hibari so mean?” Based on story by BlackBelt.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own Hibari or Callie who are owned by BlackBelt.**

**Summary:**** Callie stumbles across an unexpected answer to the question everyone's wondering, "Why is Hibari so mean?"**

**Notes:**** One-shot fan story for BlackBelt's story 'Will and Determination/Wit and Courage.' To understand you should really check out her awesome work!**

* * *

**Bed Bugs?**

Callie stood very unhappily in the hallway of Genkai's temple; today was just not her day. For starters, all of her jeans were dirty and she had to wear a skirt and itchy stockings. Also, she wasn't allowed to go to school anymore, which just reminded her that her health was heading down hill. Worse than all of the other things she could possibly complain of, Hiei wasn't there to listen to her!

Pouting, Callie realized that she had drifted off into space and headed down to the kitchen. Food; cure for the common bad day. As she trudged down the hallway, she receded back to her thoughts; this rare act had become quite common today. Truth be told, the brunette did know that the boy that she so desperately wanted to see was training out in the forest; but honestly she was afraid that if she went out, he would chase her back in nagging her about being in the cold.

Before it clicked what was happening, Callie found herself tumbling down the stairs, colliding with the ram demon who had been walking up at the same time. Both bodies plummeted to the base of the stair case, Hibari spewing out insults to the clumsy girl. After connecting with the wall, the pair landed on the floor.

The other occupants, who had been alerted by Hibari's threats, had gathered around the scene. Callie, who had landed on top, looked around with a headache. When her brown eyes locked on the illusive Hiei she tackled him, forgetting entirely about the ram demon.

Hiei's face seemed to darken slightly as he spoke to his pet, "monkey, why are you out of bed?" The boy was back on his feet and held the girl in question in his arms. Before she could tell her tragic story of misery and boredom, the demon boy's eyes narrowed considerably as he stood at Hibari who still hadn't gotten up. "If you dare try to carry out one of those plans of murder not only will I turn it onto you, it will a thousand times as painful," the venom dripped off of Hiei's voice. With a last dirty look, he carried the squirming girl back up the steps she just fell down. The group heard the start of Callie's protests before her squeaky voice was out of earshot.

Angered faces glared down at Hibari. Quickly adopting his role as the over protective big brother, Kurama's face contorted in rage. "You are well past the last straw with all of us. You are only still alive because we have enough self-control and common sense not to kill you. One more act like that and all reasons will be diminished and your life will end in the most gruesome of ways," the tone of the fox boy's voice sent chills through all of those around.

Kuwabara was the first to realize something just wasn't right. He analyzed the ram demon with careful eyes. Hibari's features were softened to mirror the innocence of a child. At Kurama's harsh words, her body had begun to convulse, tears gather in her eyes. A look of pure terror had overcome her at the start of the death threats. As soon as Yusuke, who was too angered to notice these changes, opened his mouth for his turn, everything Kuwabara had thought about Hibari was shattered.

The tears fell down Hibari's perfect face as she pulled herself up and bolted away. Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina, and Kuwabara were shocked by these actions and the far-off sobs. This wasn't right. She was supposed to pure evil, supposed to snarling back and telling them that they needed to be rid of that worm known as Callie, supposed to be declaring her "undying love" for Hiei. So, why was she acting like that?

The four were too caught up pondering this with similar awestruck faces to notice the little beetle like bug scuttling around the floor right were Hibari had been lying. A little black bug with emerald, crimson, and amber specks. A little bug that only could be found deep in the Makia.

* * *

Callie protested and squirmed as Hiei tried to make her lay down. After making an interesting effort to wrap the covers around her small body, he left giving her a look that read 'don't get out of the bed, or there _will_ be consequences.' Although she would never admit it to her beloved, she was really exhausted, falling down stairs really took a lot out of her. As soon as Hiei had shut the door, her brown eyes were shut in peaceful sleep.

That little bug that was mentioned earlier crawled up the futon that Callie used when she stayed over at Genkai's. It crawled under the covers and up her legs. It found a rip in the stockings…. Callie moaned uncomfortably in her sleep and rolled over.

* * *

Three hours later Callie woke up, feeling very different. With unusual dark eyes she went in search of the now, for lack of a better word, innocent Hibari with strange thoughts in her head. _She thinks that she can take __my__ Hiei? Hah! I'd like to see her try. She must be punished insulting me! Mwahahahaha!_ A sick and twisted smile stretched across her tan face. The target had been found!

"Hibari, could you come help me get something out of the basement?" Shortly after this exchange, the two were making their way down to the basement.

The place was eerie, musty, dark and most importantly sound proof. Taking her chance when Hibari turned around, Callie struck the other girl in the back of the head with a convenient baseball bat. As the ram fell unconscious to floor, Callie dragged her over a clear part of the wall and her creepy smirk widened.

When Habari came to she found herself chained to a wall; Callie stood in front of her holding a knife. "Wha-? W-What'er you gonna do with thaa- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Habari's screams of agony erupted from her perfect mouth only for it to fall of deaf ears. In just a few minutes the most hated person in the temple had bled out. Habari was dead!

Callie felt a weird sensation through her body, suddenly she felt very tired. With a small 'oof', she collapsed to the floor asleep.

About two hours later Hiei went in search of the girl who was supposed to be in her designated room. Well, he soon learned that the twerp wasn't there. For some reason his frenzied search lead him to basement.

The smell of blood was the first thing he noticed upon walking down the stairs; demon blood. His crimson eyes landed on the gruesome murder scene; Hibari was chained to the wall, bloody mess. Carved deep in her once perfect skin were words, sentences. '_I did this!' 'Yes, she's finally dead!'_, these phrases and more, even a smiley face. Also among her injuries were, but not limited to broken ribs, nearly decapitated head, eyes carved out, every fingernail ripped, her horns cut out, and the majority of her organs were spilled out in her lap.

The one responsible for making sure every one of her last breaths was tortured still lay in a peaceful sleep, holding a bloody knife. A smile tugged at the corners of Hiei's mouth, the thought that his pet had done this seemed poetic; the one who all of Hibari's evil intentions were directed at rose against her and destroyed everything that made her beautiful. Hiei scooped up the girl and carried her back upstairs, planning on making her an ice cream sundae.

The body could stay down there, he decided. Let the other's find the ruined corpse and have the same feeling of happiness and respect for Callie that he did right now. "Good monkey," he whispered to her.

* * *

**That turned out better than I thought it would. Hopefully I kept all the character's personalities right. I hope this lives up to BlackBelt's awesome story. Please review, I really want to know what you all think.**

**Also, if you didn't get it, the answer to why Hibari is so mean is that there was an evil butt bug crawled up her butt. When they fell down the stairs it fell out. I think this is hilarious and I hope you all do too. **

**Thank you BlackBelt for giving me permission to write this!**


End file.
